


Better Than Purple Nurples

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful woman walks into a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Purple Nurples

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Better Than Purple Nurples  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, OFC  
>  **Rating:** PG-15, word usage  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** A beautiful woman walks into a bar...  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel  
>  **A/N2:** Even though the name is naughty it is an actual cocktail.

“Buy a girl a drink?”

Dean, his glass of purple nurple half way to his lips, turned on the barstool to find the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen outside of a girly... He sat his drink down as his gaze leisurely roamed her body from her blonde hair, her high firm breasts all the way down to her red high-heeled fuck me shoes. “Sure.”

She batted her eyes. “What are you having?”

“Purple Nurples.” 

She leaned forward, her breasts brushing his arm. “I’ll have a Screaming Orgasm.”

Dean grabbed the bar to keep from falling off the stool.


End file.
